This objective is achieved by a sorting device comprising:                a frame,        an endless path formed by a first and second endless guide arranged on the frame, wherein the second guide is placed substantially parallel to and spaced apart from the first guide,        a series of trays each having a positioning surface for carrying an object to be conveyed and sorted, wherein each tray is arranged so as to be movable in a conveyance direction via the first and second guide along the path, wherein the trays are provided with a pusher mechanism for pushing away an object substantially transverse to the conveyance direction, wherein the pusher mechanism is operable via an engagement member attached to the tray,        an exchange system arranged on the frame, which exchange system comprises an operation member that, when operated, engages the engagement member attached to the tray for driving the pusher mechanism,        a drive system which substantially parallel to and spaced apart from the path forms a closed loop assembled from alternately arranged first and second driving elements, that are mutually hinged to each other for a movement of the drive system that is directed substantially parallel to the conveyance direction, wherein the drive system is placed laterally relative to and on one side of the intermediate space extending between the first and second guide,        a drive adapted for transferring a drive power onto the drive system, which power is directed substantially parallel to the conveyance direction,        
wherein the trays are connected to the drive system, such that each tray is coupled to one of the first driving elements,
wherein the first guide extends in a first substantially vertical plane and the second guide extends in a second substantially vertical plane, such that the path has a first track in which the trays can be conveyed substantially horizontally for conveying an object, and the path has a second track that extends substantially underneath the first track,
wherein each first driving element is coupled to a second driving element so as to hinge to such an extent that the centre line of a joint hinge pin of the first and the second driving element extends substantially transverse to the conveyance direction and runs substantially parallel to the positioning surface of the tray. In that way, considered in horizontal direction, it becomes possible to limit the size of the sorting device equipped with pusher arms attached to the trays, wherein the drive system is placed laterally relative to and at one side of the intermediate space extending between the first and second guide.